


Peace and Quiet

by DiaMori



Series: Need-Verse [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Contemplative, Ficlet, Link pov, M/M, Peaceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaMori/pseuds/DiaMori
Summary: Some solitude in a secret cove.





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, uh, yeah kinda fell off the fic writing wagon for a while there, but here I am again with a sweet little ficlet to help get back on the saddle. I hope you enjoy!

Link floated in the cool Domain waters of a secret, secluded cove. The trees above cast shifting shadows which compounded with the chill of the water, making his skin erupt in goose flesh, exquisite after all the humid heat he'd endured in the jungle forests of the south. He had every intention of staying like this forever, if he could help it, naked and calm in the cove. Link closed his ocean blue eyes and listened to the water lap at the moist shore nearby. Perfect.

Or, almost perfect.

The sensation of large, nail-tipped fingers gliding down the length of his spine below, grazing the curve of his ass and strong muscles of his thighs sang brightly in his mind before fading as the Zora swam slowly away. He was nothing but a shadow under the water, large and filled with dangerous potential. Sensual potential. It caused Link to smirk and shiver with a tantalizing bolt of pleasure he _did_ think was perfect.

Sidon didn't rise, though. The world remained quiet, and that was okay. It was nice sometimes to simply exist together like this; present in their respective environments, close, occasionally touching, but also separate. No mindless chatter or need for the other to entertain. No demand. No pressure. Just quiet companionship.

His lover had taken to the water almost as quickly as Link had, not once muttering a word the entire time it had taken them to reach the cove. Sidon had looked tired, agitated, in need of some peace and distance from the Elders and politics and burdens which came with being a prince. With Link, he did not need to pretend and put on a performance. The Zora could dive into the depths alone for solitude while Link floated above, and that was fine. It was one of the treasures of their relationship.

Peace.

Time passed as the sun slid through the sky, and as it did, Link’s mind had fallen quiet. Soon he felt revitalized. Settled. Centered. This had been exactly what he’d needed.

The slide of a current was his only warning before that wicked hand was back. This time Link was acutely aware of a distinct radiance of warmth a foot or so below him. Deadly nails tickled his exposed sides, surfacing ever so slightly to graze the sensitive rise of his hips, and his cock gave an interested twitch. Familiar lips chased the chill of the water away from his neck, replacing it with liquid heat and promise. Link grinned.

Well, it seemed like the solitude had done Sidon some good too.

Taking a breath, Link submerged and just as he'd hoped, Sidon's hands curled around his body and pulled him deeper and closer. Here below the surface there were still no words, but there didn't need to be, not when they could share themselves in a silent language all their one, one made of hot kisses, burning caresses, and so much care.

Lips found his and he wrapped his legs around Sidon's waist, and gladly let the Zora keep them in the depth's sheltering quiet for however long it took for Link’s need to breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me [here](https://mori-writes.tumblr.com/) on my tumblr where I'm open to taking some prompt requests if you have any. Could be fun and a good way to kinda get back to fic writing. Until next time!


End file.
